


Und wir tanzten

by SuomenHellcat



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: Harry hat während seiner Schulzeit immer wieder von Draco geträumt, in den er heimlich verliebt ist. Er hatte sich aber keine Chancen bei ihm ausgerechnet und daher nie etwas unternommen. Jahre nach dem Krieg holt ihn dieser Traum wieder ein und Harry muss sich erneut mit seinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen, von denen er dachte, dass er sie bereits vor langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen hätte. *** Songfic zu Und wir tanzten von ASP





	1. Chapter 1

_Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner neuesten Fanfiktion. Es ist eine Songfic zu dem Lied **Und wir tanzten** von **ASP**. Hier (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLSZBCgoZJ4>) findet ihr ein wunderschönes Video von RottenPsychoQueen. Wer den Film Corpse Bride mag und düstere Musik bevorzugt, sollte sich dieses Video nicht entgehen lassen. Natürlich empfehle ich auch allen anderen, einen Blick zu riskieren, da dieses Lied einfach wundervoll ist. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihm mit meiner Fiction einigermaßen gerecht werden._

_Die Geschichte hat insgesamt 10 Kapitel und ist wieder bereits fertig geschrieben._

_Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews, aber das wisst ihr ja sicherlich ;) Und nun geht’s los!_

 

~~~*~~~

 

_Und wir tanzten im Schnee vergangenes Jahr_ _,_

_der Mond funkelte sanft in Deinem Haar._

 

Die Nacht ist sternenklar und kalt, sehr kalt. Doch er spürt die Kälte nicht. Ihm ist warm, sehr warm, wohlig warm. Sie drehen sich gemeinsam im Kreis, immer schneller, immer wilder. Ihr Lachen klingt ausgelassen und laut in der Dunkelheit. Ihm wird langsam schwindelig, doch er will nicht aufhören. Zu sehr genießt er diesen unbeschwerten Moment ohne Sorgen, ohne Probleme, ohne Angst!

Plötzlich stolpert der Andere und fällt, er reißt ihn mit sich und zusammen bleiben sie schwer atmend im Schnee liegen. Harry rollt sich auf die Seite und stützt sich auf seinen Ellenbogen. Die nasse Kälte des Schnees, die langsam durch seine Kleider dringt, nimmt er nicht wahr. Er betrachtet den Anderen, lässt seinen Blick über dessen Körper gleiten, sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus. Harrys Augen bleiben im Gesicht des Anderen hängen. Es ist entspannt, die Wangen von der Kälte leicht gerötet, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen und die Augen geschlossen. Das Mondlicht lässt seine blonden Haare fast schon weiß leuchten und verleiht ihnen einen seidigen Glanz.

_Er ist wunderschön_ , denkt Harry. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, ob von der wilden Tanzerei oder diesem berauschenden Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, er weiß es nicht. Über ihnen thront das Schloss, pechschwarz und dennoch majestätisch steht es auf der Anhöhe. Der Schein der unzähligen Kerzen und Fackeln in den Gängen und Räumen der Schule fällt durch die Fenster auf die Ländereien Hogwarts und taucht alles in ein warmes Licht, verbreitet eine fast schon romantische Stimmung. Der Vollmond tut sein Übriges. _Wenn mein Herz sich nicht bald beruhigt, werde ich noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen,_ denkt sich Harry schmunzelnd. Seine Hand zittert leicht, als er sich über Draco beugt und ihm sanft eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn streicht. Wegen der zarten Berührung öffnet Draco seine Augen und schaut ihn an. Harry könnte stundenlang in diese blaugrauen Augen sehen und sich darin verlieren. Sie sind so wunderschön.

Draco lächelt zu ihm hoch und Harrys Herz überschlägt sich fast, so wild klopft es in seiner Brust. Dass dieses wunderschöne, ehrliche Lächeln in diesem Moment nur ihm gilt, ist fast schon zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Er beugt sich weiter nach unten, fast berühren sich ihre Nasenspitzen. Harry atmet schwer, nur noch ein kleines Stück und ihre Lippen werden sich berühren…

 

_Und es tut auch kaum mehr weh, wenn ich alles vor mir seh‘,_

_als ob es letzte Nacht gewesen, sternenklar._

 

– Piep! Piep! Piep! –

Fuck! Harry saß augenblicklich senkrecht im Bett. Seine Atmung ging abgehackt, sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Mit seiner rechten Hand tastete er nach dem Wecker, schaltete ihn aus und griff sich seine Brille vom Nachttisch. Bevor er sie jedoch aufsetzte, fuhr er sich nochmal mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr von ihm geträumt. Wie lange war es her? Er überlegte eine Weile, doch konnte es nicht wirklich sagen. Genauso wie seine Träume von Voldemort mit dessen Tod immer seltener geworden waren, hatte er auch irgendwann aufgehört, von Malfoy zu träumen.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein aufgewühlter Körper wieder, er atmete mehrmals tief durch und stand schließlich aus seinem Bett auf. Harry schlurfte in sein Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat gut, aber seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu seinem Traum.

Was sollte dieser Mist? War er nicht schon genug gestraft in seinem Leben? Warum musste er jetzt, nach dieser gefühlten Ewigkeit, wieder an Malfoy denken?

Früher hatte er regelmäßig von ihm geträumt. Damals, in Hogwarts, war er oft mit pochendem Herzen aufgewacht, das Gefühl von kaltem Schnee noch an seinem Körper. Doch irgendwann nach dem Krieg, als sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts gewesen waren, waren die Träume seltener geworden, bis sie schließlich ganz aufgehört hatten. Als ihm das schließlich bewusst geworden war, war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie er es hatte finden sollen. In seinen Träumen war er frei gewesen. Er hatte sich seinen Gefühlen hingeben können und all das erleben, was er in der Realität nie hatte haben können. Doch nach dem Aufwachen waren immer nur eine Leere und ein tiefer Schmerz zurück geblieben. Diesen Schmerz hatte er nie vermisst, die Träume irgendwie schon.

~~~*~~~

Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht und schnell eine Kleinigkeit gefrühstückt hatte, flohte er ins Ministerium. Auf dem Weg in die Aurorenabteilung dachte er weiter nach. Warum hatte er diese Nacht wieder diesen Traum gehabt? Er hatte die letzten Jahre nicht mehr an Malfoy gedacht. Warum dann jetzt?

Er überlegte, ob in letzter Zeit irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen war, was diesen Traum ausgelöst haben mochte. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein. In Gedanken ging er die letzten Jahre noch einmal durch.

Nach dem Krieg hatte er, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, beim Aufbau von Hogwarts mitgeholfen. Danach hatte er sich dem alten Black-Haus gewidmet, es entrümpelt, von Doxys und jeglichem anderen lebenden oder nicht-lebenden Geziefer befreit und neu eingerichtet. Es war nun richtig gemütlich dort. Relativ kurze Zeit später war Kingsley Shaklebolt an ihn herangetreten und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sich eine Ausbildung zum Auroren vorstellen könnte. Er hatte mangels Alternativen eingewilligt.

Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Nach Hogwarts wollte er nicht zurück. Zu viele Erinnerungen hätten dort auf ihn gewartet. Mit diesen wollte und konnte er sich noch nicht auseinandersetzen. So hatte er zwar keinen Schulabschluss, aber das Jahr während des Krieges und seine unzähligen Kämpfe gegen Voldemort zuvor, waren – nicht zuletzt neben seinem Namen – Qualifikation genug. Und irgendwie war Auror ja auch seit dem vierten Schuljahr sein Traumberuf.

In all dieser Zeit hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken an Malfoy verschwendet, zumindest tagsüber. Er hatte genug gehabt, was ihn ablenkte. Nachts war dann oft dieser Traum gekommen und Harry hatte sich am nächsten Tag nur noch mehr in seine Aufgaben gestürzt, um nicht an seinem Schmerz zu zerbrechen, um nicht daran denken zu müssen, welche Chancen er verpasst hatte. Der positive Nebeneffekt seiner Arbeitswut war ein Abschluss der Ausbildung als Jahrgangsbester gewesen.

Harry seufzte, als er aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. Ja, sein Leben war wirklich großartig. Jahrgangsbester, ein guter Job, ein tolles Haus. Eine rühmliche Vergangenheit, ein Haufen Leute, die ihn anhimmelten und bewunderten, doch immer noch fehlte ihm der Partner an seiner Seite. Der _eine_ Mensch, der ihn bedingungslos liebte und das nicht, weil er _der_ Harry Potter war. Sondern einfach nur, weil er Harry war.

Als Harry so in seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken vertieft sein Büro betrat, das er sich mit Ron teilte, wurde er bereits von seinem Chef, Gawain Robards, erwartet.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Es gab gestern eine neue Todesser-Sichtung“, kam sein Chef ohne große Umschweife und ohne ihn selbst zu Wort kommen zu lassen zum Punkt. „Das Schnellzugriff-Kommando ist schon bereit. Los, los!“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Robards mit wehenden Roben schon wieder durch die Tür.

Harry sah Ron an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich seinen Umhang vom Kleiderhaken griff. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro wieder, um dem interessanteren Teil ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen.

Bei diesem Einsatz vergaß Harry den Traum von Malfoy und seine düsteren Gedanken vom Morgen recht schnell. Arbeit war eben doch die beste Ablenkung.

~~~*~~~

„Ich hasse es, Berichte zu schreiben“, seufzte Ron kurz vor Feierabend frustriert. Der Einsatz am Tag zuvor war gut verlaufen, sie hatten die Todesser festnehmen können. Es waren jedoch nur kleine Lichter gewesen, die kaum Widerstand geleistet hatten. Keine Herausforderung für ihre gut ausgebildete Truppe.

Harry schrieb weiter an seinem eigenen Bericht. Er mochte es auch nicht sonderlich, sah aber die Notwendigkeit darin. Deshalb versuchte er, so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden.

„Hey Harry, ich rede mit dir.“ Harry hob den Blick. Ron saß ihm mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber und sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ist alles okay? Du bist seit gestern Morgen schon so still. Hast du dich wieder mit Marc gestritten?“

Verdammt, da stand ja auch noch ein Gespräch aus, fluchte Harry innerlich. „Nein, wir haben nicht gestritten“, antwortete er kurz angebunden und es stimmte ja auch. Marc war schon vor zwei Wochen ausgezogen. Seitdem hatte Harry nichts mehr von ihm gehört, also hatten sie auch nicht gestritten. Erzählt hatte er das seinem besten Freund allerdings noch nicht, er wollte dieses Gespräch so lange wie möglich vor sich herschieben.

„Gut.“ Ron war sichtlich erleichtert, dass Harry nicht weiter ins Detail ging. „Wollt ihr heute Abend zu uns zum Essen kommen? Hermine würde sich bestimmt auch freuen. Sie mag deinen _aktuellen_ Freund.“

Harry überging die Spitze in Rons Satz. Das war er schon zu sehr gewohnt, um sich davon aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. „Ja, okay. Passt sieben Uhr?“, fragte er ruhig, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Ron nickte ihm knapp zu und widmete sich wieder seinem Bericht.

Harry seufzte innerlich. Dann könnte er es ihnen beiden wenigstens gleichzeitig sagen und müsste es nicht zweimal erzählen. Außerdem war es bestimmt besser, wenn Hermine bei seinem… _Geständnis_ dabei wäre. Ron hatte sich zwar nach außen hin damit arrangiert, dass Harry homosexuell war, dennoch versuchte er immer wieder auf subtile Art und Weise, die Vorzüge einer Frau hervorzuheben.

Bei jedem Streit, den Harry mit einem seiner Freunde gehabt hatte, hatte Ron angemerkt, dass das _mit Hermine nie ein Problem_ sei, oder dass _Ginny sehr viel verständnisvoller reagieren_ würde und so weiter. Harry ließ es über sich ergehen, versuchte aber trotzdem nicht allzu viel mit Ron über seine Beziehungsprobleme zu sprechen. Und dass er die hatte, war wohl offensichtlich.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo ihr Lieben, heute geht es weiter mit dem zweiten Kapitel meiner neuesten Geschichte. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch :)_

_Vielen Dank an Aidenn_Queen für das Kudo <3_

~~~*~~~

Pünktlich um sieben flohte er durch den Kamin zu seinen besten Freunden, die sich ein kleines Häuschen außerhalb Londons gekauft hatten. Doch noch bevor er sich bemerkbar machen konnte, stürmte schon die kleine Rose auf ihn zu.

„Onkel Harry, Onkel Harry! Schau mal!“, kreischte sie aufgeregt und wedelte mit einem Kinderbesen unter seine Nase herum. „Den hat mir Onkel George geschenkt“, rief sie vergnügt und schwang sich auf das kleine Fluggerät. Sie zischte zwei Runden durch das Wohnzimmer und quietschte vor Freude. Harry sah ihr lächelnd dabei zu und nickte anerkennend. „Du bist wirklich gut. Vielleicht wirst du später einmal Quidditch-Spielerin.“

Rose lachte ausgelassen und flog ein paar Loopings. „Jaaaa! So wie Tante Ginny. Dann bekommst du immer Freikarten, damit du mich anfeuern kannst!“ Ihre Augen strahlten.

Harry musste grinsen, der kleine Wirbelwind hatte es ihm angetan. Er bewunderte die Flugkünste von Rose noch ein wenig bis Hermine in den Raum stürmte.

„Rose Weasley, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass im Haus nicht geflogen wird?!!! Oh, ich werde deinem Onkel was erzählen!!! Der Besen kommt SOFORT in den Schrank und dann wasch dir deine Hände, es gibt gleich Essen! Hallo Harry“, donnerte sie, ohne Luft zu holen und zog ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Harry war mal wieder überrascht, wie schnell seine beste Freundin zwischen Schimpftirade und herzlichem Empfang wechseln konnte. Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, blickte sie fragend über seine Schulter. „Wo ist Marc? Kommt er später?“

„Ja, ähm, also ich… ähm Marc… also er … Das erzähle ich euch besser nach dem Essen“, druckste Harry herum. Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem forschenden Blick, doch sie sagte nichts weiter dazu. Vermutlich ahnte sie es sowieso bereits. Man konnte ihr einfach nichts vormachen.

~~~*~~~

Das Essen war wie immer köstlich und die Stimmung gelöst, wofür letzten Endes die kleine Rose mit ihrer kindlichen Unschuld sorgte. Harry war mehr als froh darüber. Er wollte dieses unangenehme Thema so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, denn er wusste, dass er sich wieder einiges würde anhören müssen.

Nach dem Essen brachte Hermine ihre Tochter ins Bett und Harry und Ron ließen sich mit einem Butterbier auf das Sofa fallen. Harry starrte Löcher in die Luft und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Ron saß stumm neben ihm. Sein bester Freund kannte ihn lange genug, um ihn in dieser Stimmung erstmal in Ruhe zu lassen. So saßen sie einfach nur da, klammerten sich an ihr Butterbier und lauschten schweigend Hermines Stimme, die für Rose noch ein Gute-Nacht-Lied sang.

Als sie ihre Schritte auf der Treppe hörten, wappnete sich Harry innerlich. Im Gegensatz zu Ron würde Hermine ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Und so war es auch. Sie setzte sich mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in den großen, gemütlichen Sessel, der dem Sofa gegenüber stand, zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche und blickte Harry mit einem fragenden Ausdruck ins Gesicht. „So, jetzt erzähl.“

Harry seufzte. „Marc ist ausgezogen.“

„Aha“, war alles, was sie sagte. Ron reagierte überhaupt nicht, sondern blickte weiter auf die Flasche in seiner Hand.

Harry sah zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden hin und her. „Mehr habt ihr nicht dazu zu sagen?“

„Ach Harry“, seufzte Hermine, während Ron nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Was sollen wir denn sonst sagen. Als du vorhin allein gekommen bist, habe ich es mir schon gedacht. Was war es diesmal?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte nun ebenfalls auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. Er stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er von der Trennung nicht einmal verletzt war. Es war eher so, dass er gar nichts fühlte. Gleichgültigkeit traf es wohl am besten.

Hermine nickte. „Also das Übliche…“, stellte sie nüchtern fest. Harry fühlte sich unwohl unter ihrem eindringlichen Blick. Schließlich ließ Hermine ihre Schultern hängen und seufzte schwer. „Harry, wie soll das denn weitergehen? Willst du denn nicht auch mal eine Beziehung, die länger hält als nur ein halbes Jahr?“

Wieder zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern. „Ja schon. Aber was soll ich denn machen?“ Er blickte seiner besten Freundin ins Gesicht. Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Irgendwann packen sie ihre Sachen und sind weg. Marc hat es immerhin 7 Monate mit mir ausgehalten... Ich kann es ihnen nicht mal verübeln. Wer will schon sein Leben mit einem depressiven Freak verbringen. Ich würde mich selbst verlassen, wenn ich es könnte.“ Den letzten Satz flüsterte er.

Ron legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Kumpel…“, begann er gequält, doch mehr fiel ihm auch nicht dazu ein und er sah seine Frau hilfesuchend an. Er war in solchen Situationen immer überfordert und froh, dass Hermine da war. Sie konnte Harry eindeutig besser trösten.

Doch diesmal schien auch sie nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Sie sah Harry nur mit diesem traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen an. Schließlich atmete Harry tief durch und stand auf. „Ich gehe dann mal. War eine anstrengende Woche.“

Ron und Hermine erhoben sich ebenfalls. Ron schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und murmelte: „Wird schon wieder, Alter.“

Hermine nahm ihren besten Freund in den Arm und hielt ihn lange fest. „Du kannst jederzeit vorbei kommen. Wenn du reden willst, wir sind für dich da.“ Harry nickte nur, lächelte seinen beiden besten Freunden schwach zu und verschwand dann im Kamin.

_Deine Haut und Stolz bleibt mir schon lang nicht mehr._

_Ich gäbe alles für ein Zaubermittel her._

_Eins, das dich mich lieben macht,_

_länger als nur eine Nacht._

_Doch meine Arme und die Nächte bleiben leer._

 

Zu Hause ließ sich Harry entkräftet auf sein Bett fallen. Hermine hatte ja Recht. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er wollte endlich etwas Festes, Ernstes. Einen Mann an seiner Seite, der blieb. In den letzten Jahren hatte er so viele verschiedene Freunde gehabt, dass sich Ron bei einigen nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich ihre Namen zu merken. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr an alle erinnern.

Das Bild von Malfoy aus seinem Traum tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und ein Schmerz so scharf wie ein Messer bohrte sich in seine Brust, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Wie sehr vermisste er diesen arroganten Arsch. Seine überhebliche Art. Das spöttische Grinsen. Die Stimme, die seinen Namen so voller Verachtung aussprechen konnte. Seine Augen. Seinen Anblick. Die Tatsache, dass er einfach immer da war.

Seit wie vielen Jahren hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen? Harry wusste es nicht. Er hatte früher gedacht, dass Malfoy immer eine Rolle in seinem Leben spielen würde, dass er immer da wäre, so wie in Hogwarts. Doch so war es nicht. Malfoy lebte sein Leben in Malfoy Manor mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Eine glückliche kleine Familie. Er hatte wieder einmal alles und Harry hatte nichts. Er stöhnte gequält auf und drehte sich auf die Seite, rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Amortentia – Er hätte es vielleicht doch versuchen sollen, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Doch nein, er war ja so _edel_ und so _aufrichtig_ und so _ehrlich_. Er könnte kotzen! Harry schlug frustriert gegen seine Matratze. Wenigstens einmal hätte er seine Träume wahr werden lassen können. Doch Dumbledore hatte ihm die Geschichte von Voldemorts Mutter erzählt. Amortentia bewirkte keine Liebe. Der Trank gaukelte sie einem nur vor. Sobald die Wirkung nachließ, hörte auch die Liebe auf. Das war nicht das, was er wollte. Er wollte echte, dauerhafte Liebe. Und das von Draco Malfoy! Dem einzigen Menschen, der ihm das niemals geben würde.

Gäbe es allerdings einen Trank, der dies bewirken könnte… in seinem momentanen Zustand würde er ihn wirklich benutzen. Zu lange schon bestimmten diese Gefühle sein Leben und ließen ihn nicht glücklich werden. Er stöhnte gequält auf und rollte sich auf seinen Rücken, versuchte, gegen das heiße Brennen in seinen Augen anzukämpfen. Er wollte jetzt nicht heulen, nicht wegen Malfoy, nicht schon wieder!

Doch kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, kullerte schon die erste Träne aus seinem Auge und hinterließ eine heiße Spur auf ihrem Weg seine Schläfe hinab. Und dieser einen Träne folgte sofort die nächste und noch eine und noch eine und schließlich erzittere Harrys Körper, er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, zog die Knie an, schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper und gab sich dem Schmerz und den Tränen vollkommen hin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo Ihr Lieben, ich hoffe, Ihr habt Weihnachten alle gut überstanden und freut Euch auf das neue Jahr. Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Rutsch und dass das kommende Jahr viel Gutes für Euch bereit hält!_

_Hier nun das dritte Kapitel und ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch :)_

 

~~~*~~~

 

_Nur dieses eine Mal noch schenk‘ mir Kraft für einen neuen Tag._

_Ich stehe nackt und hilflos vor dem Morgen, nie war ich so stark._

Es ging ihm von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Er aß kaum noch und auch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Früher hatte er sich in solchen Phasen aufgedonnert und war durch die Clubs gezogen, hatte sich irgendeinen Kerl aufgerissen und sich so von seinem Schmerz abgelenkt. Doch dieses Mal brachte er die Kraft dazu nicht auf. Er wollte sich nicht mehr ablenken. Er musste endlich diese Gefühle besiegen. Ablenkung hatte die letzten Jahre nicht funktioniert, also brauchte er etwas Neues. Eine andere Strategie.

Harry stand in seinem Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und sah sich an. Er sah schrecklich aus. Viel zu dünn, regelrecht abgemagert. Dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Die Haare stumpf und noch unordentlicher als sonst. Er sah aus wie einer der Penner, die sich in den Straßen rumtrieben und jeden um ein bisschen Geld anbettelten. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und seufzte. Diese Strategie, dieses sich im Schmerz ertränken, war auch keine Option.

Es war ein neuer Tag und er war der Lösung seines Problems kein bisschen näher. Doch dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Schnell zog er sich an, putzte die Zähne mit einem Zauber, legte einen weiteren auf sein Gesicht – wie jeden Morgen, es musste ja nicht gleich jeder sehen, wie es ihm ging – warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und apparierte aus seinem Bad heraus.

Er landete in einem kleinen Wäldchen und blickte sich zur Orientierung erst einmal um. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war und im ersten Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig war. Doch eigentlich bestand kein Zweifel. Er dachte zurück an das letzte Mal, als er dieses Wäldchen gesehen hatte. Die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn schaudern. Damals, als er mit Ron und Hermine unterwegs gewesen war, um Horkruxe zu jagen, waren sie von Greifern hierher gebracht worden. Langsam trat er aus dem Wäldchen heraus und vor seinen Augen erschien, groß und düster, Malfoy Manor.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, er fing an zu zittern. _Reiß dich zusammen,_ dachte er. _Was, wenn er dich sieht? Soll er dich etwa nach all den Jahren so wiedersehen? Wie ein Häufchen Elend?_ Er straffte die Schultern, richtete sich auf, hob seinen Kopf und… blieb einfach stehen.

Schlagartig fühlte er sich besser. Allein das Wissen, dass Malfoy dort in diesem Haus – Palast, Schloss, wie auch immer man diesen Protzkasten nennen sollte – war, gab ihm Zuversicht und neuen Lebensmut. Plötzlich schien er nicht mehr so weit weg, so unerreichbar zu sein. Nur ein paar Schritte und er könnte am Tor läuten, könnte ihn sehen, mit ihm reden, ihn berühren…

Doch er tat es nicht. Harry blieb einfach auf der Stelle stehen und starrte Malfoy Manor an, sog den Anblick in sich auf. Auf einmal wirkte das Anwesen nicht mehr so bedrohlich, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, sondern einladend und heimelig.

_Heimelig? Es geht hier grade um diesen Protzkasten von diesem arroganten Arsch_ , wies sich Harry in Gedanken zurecht. Einmal noch ließ er seinen Blick über die Vorderfront gleiten. Er würde wieder gehen und wieder eine Weile von diesen Eindrücken zehren. Er wandte sich um und zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Schnell wollte er sich in das Wäldchen zurückziehen, um unerkannt zu verschwinden, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Gestalt bewegte sich auf ihn zu und Harry glaubte, er müsste sterben. Er hatte ihn sofort erkannt, die schlanke Figur, der aufrechte Gang, der maßgeschneiderte Umhang und die hellen Haare. Kein Zweifel, Draco Malfoy kam ihm entgegen.

Harrys Atmung ging flach und sein Herz raste, während er verzweifelt überlegte, was er tun sollte. Einfach abhauen? Es bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass Malfoy ihn noch nicht erkannt hatte. Oder sollte er bleiben und wenigstens kurz mit ihm sprechen? Sein Herz schrie, er solle bleiben. Aber welche Erklärung hätte er, hier zu sein?

_Ach Malfoy, ich hab dich vermisst und wollte dir nur kurz sagen, dass ich schon seit der Schule in dich verliebt bin…???_ Ja klar, dann könnte er sich auch gleich einen Strick nehmen oder den Avada Kedavra auf sich selbst sprechen. Harrys Gedanken rasten, sein Blick schnellte hin und her und suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit und Draco Malfoy kam immer näher.

„Was wollen Sie hier?“, rief Malfoy drohend und zückte bereits seinen Zauberstab. Harry stand wie angewurzelt im Schatten der Bäume, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Diese Stimme wieder zu hören, die er so lange vermisst hatte, vernebelte seine Gedanken. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er war sich sicher, dass Malfoy es hören musste, so laut war es. Er schluckte schwer, da sprach ihn Malfoy wieder an. Er war noch näher gekommen.

„Wer sind Sie? Geben Sie sich zu erkenn- Potter?“, stieß Malfoy ungläubig aus und als er seinen Nachnamen aus Malfoys Mund hörte, kam endlich wieder Leben in Harry.

Er griff sich an die Brust. Die Verachtung, mit der Malfoy seinen Nachnamen eben ausgesprochen hatte, brannte in seinem Inneren wie Feuer, wie Dämonsfeuer, das alles zerstörte. Es fühlte sich an, als habe Malfoy ihm einen schwarzmagischen Dolch in sein Herz gerammt, der das Gewebe in seinem Innern langsam zerfraß. Harry keuchte, versuchte, Luft zu bekommen. Versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch das einzige, an das er denken konnte war: _Lauf!_

Und diesem Gedanken gehorchte er. Er drehte sich um und rannte in das Wäldchen, weg von Malfoy. Weg von seiner Chance, ihn wieder in sein Leben zu lassen. Als er apparierte, hörte er Malfoy noch rufen: „Bleib stehen, Potter! Verdammt, was willst du hier? Potter!!!“ Doch Harry war schon weg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute kommt schon Kapitel 4. Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt die Geschichte bis hierher. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr einen kurzen Kommentar dalassen würdet, damit ich weiß, was Euch gefällt und was vielleicht nicht... Über Kudos freue ich mich übrigens auch :P 

_Nur einen Tag noch Kraft und ich reiß alle Mauern um mich ein._

_Nur wer sich öffnet für den Schmerz, lässt auch die Liebe mit hinein._

Zitternd schlug Harry im Flur seines Hauses auf. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, er atmete nur stoßweise und sein Herz raste immer noch. Er ging in die Knie, umklammerte seinen Oberkörper und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Er schluchzte und lachte, weinte und jubelte gleichzeitig. Er hatte ihn gesehen. Das war mehr, als er sich heute Morgen erhofft hatte. Mehr als er sich jemals wieder erhofft hatte.

Und er hatte so gut ausgesehen, genau wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte, nur eben nicht mehr 17, sondern älter… männlicher… eben einfach besser.

Aber er hatte auch die Verachtung in Malfoys Stimme gehört, als er seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Es hatte sich nichts geändert! Malfoy hasste ihn scheinbar noch immer.

Schwer seufzend stand Harry schließlich auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über sein Gesicht. Gut, was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass Malfoy ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals fiel und ihm ewige Liebe schwor? Harry lachte bitter auf. _Du bist ein dämlicher Vollidiot,_ schimpfte er mit sich selbst.

Langsam schlich er in sein Arbeitszimmer, er wankte leicht, der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage, die Begegnung mit Malfoy und die ganze Heulerei hatten ihn ausgelaugt. Er würde sich für heute krank melden. Er würde es in diesem Zustand auf der Arbeit nicht aushalten, das wusste er. Und Ron würde er es auch nicht erklären können. Der wusste schließlich nichts von seinen Gefühlen für Malfoy, ihren gemeinsamen Erzfeind. Er hätte Harry nicht verstanden.

Also schickte Harry seine Eule mit einer kurzen Nachricht ins Ministerium, dass er sich krank fühle und heute nicht komme, dann legte er sich auf seine Couch und ließ seine Gedanken noch einmal zu Malfoy schweifen. Er blendete dessen Stimme, dessen Verachtung aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf sein Aussehen, stellte sich jedes Detail vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal genau vor und wollte die Erinnerung so fest wie möglich in sein Herz einschließen. So glitt er langsam in den Schlaf.

 

_Und wir tanzten im Schnee vergangenes Jahr,_

_der Mond schien so sanft in deinem Haar._

_Und es tut auch kaum mehr weh,_

_wenn ich alles vor mir seh‘,_

_als ob’s gestern war und nicht vergangenes Jahr._

Er ist wieder in Hogwarts, es ist Nacht und es liegt Schnee. Draco ist bei ihm. Sie tanzen miteinander, drehen sich im Kreis. Plötzlich fallen sie, bleiben im Schnee liegen. Harry kann sich an Dracos Anblick nicht sattsehen, an seinem Körper, seinem Gesicht, seinem Haar, das im Mondlicht leuchtet. Er möchte ihn küssen, er streichelt ihm sanft über die Wange. Draco sieht ihn mit einem Lächeln an. Harry versinkt in diesen wunderschönen blaugrauen Augen. Da hebt Draco eine Hand und fährt ihm über die Wange, berührt seine Schulter und flüstert „Harry. Harry, wach auf.“

Und Harry wundert sich. Fragt sich, warum Draco das sagt. Doch Draco lächelt ihn nur an und rüttelt ihn sacht an seiner Schulter. „Wach auf, Harry.“ Langsam verschwimmt Dracos Anblick und Harry spürt, wie er aus seinem Traum in die Realität zurück gleitet.

Genervt stöhnte er auf, er wollte nicht aufwachen. Er wollte in seinem Traum bleiben, bei Draco, wollte noch ein bisschen das genießen, was er hier in der Realität nicht haben konnte. Trotzdem öffnete er langsam seine Augen und musste wegen der Helligkeit blinzeln. Schnell schloss er sie wieder. Es war gerade erst Mittag und die Sonne schien warm, hell, freundlich durch das Fenster herein. Harry wurde sich allmählich wieder bewusst, was ihn geweckt hatte und er öffnete seine Augen noch einmal. Hermine saß neben ihm auf der Couch, eine Hand an seiner Schulter und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du dich heute krank gemeldet hast, da wollte ich nur kurz vorbei schauen, ob du etwas brauchst. Gott, du siehst schrecklich aus. Hast du geweint?“ Und sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, dann fuhr sie durch sein Haar.

Harry sah sie aus seinen verquollenen Augen an. Er seufzte und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Dann setzte er sich auf, ließ die Schultern hängen und blickte auf den Boden. „Ich war bei _ihm_ “, flüsterte er. Hermines Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken und streichelte ihn langsam. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, sie wusste es, wusste wer _er_ war, wusste was Harry beschäftigte, wenn er von _ihm_ träumte. Sie musste nichts sagen, ihre Berührung genügte. Sie gab ihm Kraft, weiterzusprechen. „Ich träume wieder von ihm. Es ist wieder derselbe Traum wie früher, wieder so real, so intensiv…“ Seine Stimme brach, er musste tief Luft holen, um gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, die sich wieder einen Weg nach draußen bahnen wollten.

„Seit wann?“, fragte Hermine leise und voller Mitgefühl in der Stimme.

„Seit etwa zwei Wochen.“

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

Harry sah sie verzweifelt an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hätte es gebracht? Außerdem will ich nicht, dass Ron etwas davon erfährt. Er würde ausrasten, er könnte es nicht verstehen. Sein Hass auf Malfoy sitzt so tief. Er kann schon kaum damit umgehen, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Wenn er erfährt, dass ich Malfoy…“ Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Seine Augen brannten, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder heulen. Seit wann war er denn so eine Heulsuse? So emotional war er doch sonst nicht. Naja, wenn es um Malfoy ging, hatte er schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich zu beherrschen. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

„Oh Harry…“ Hermines Blick war mitfühlend und sie fuhr ihm weiter beruhigend über den Rücken.

Harry stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Hermine, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll“, flüsterte er verzweifelt. „Er fehlt mir so sehr. Und dann war ich dort. Und er kam auf mich zu. Und er sah so gut aus. Und er hasst mich immer noch so sehr…“  Da war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung auch schon vorbei. Er schluchzte trocken auf, seine Schultern zuckten heftig, doch die Tränen konnte er erfolgreich zurückdrängen.

Hermine hatte die Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung aus Harrys Worten herausgehört und es traf sie, ihren besten Freund so zu sehen. „Harry, ich dachte, du bist über ihn hinweg? Ich dachte, das ist alles längst vorbei?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Es wird nie vorbei sein, Hermine. Ich werde ihn immer lieben“, flüsterte er traurig.

Statt ihm zu antworten, zog sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung und er ließ sich fallen, ließ seinen Schmerzen und den Tränen freien Lauf.


	5. Chapter 5

_Will ich es greifen, ist es schon nicht mehr da._

_Niemand war mir jemals ferner und so nah._

 

„Mister Malfoy hat dem Ministerium eine erhebliche Geldspende zukommen lassen. Nur durch diesen Betrag konnten wir die Ausbildungsbedingungen unserer Jungauroren verbessern. Außerdem wurde durch seine großzügige finanzielle Unterstützung…“

Harry schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab. Dieses Blabla der Politiker ging ihm schon immer gehörig gegen den Strich. Für ihn war nur eine Sache relevant: Malfoy kam! Hierher! Ins Ministerium!

Malfoy wollte sehen, wohin seine Gelder geflossen waren. Das war sein gutes Recht, fand Harry. Aber am liebsten hätte er sich für diesen Tag frei genommen. Er hatte Kingsley sogar wirklich darum gebeten, heute nicht kommen zu müssen. Doch der hatte ihn ausgelacht und mit seiner tiefen, dröhnenden Stimme gesagt: „Das ist doch schon so lange her, Harry. Damals wart ihr Kinder, heute seid ihr erwachsen. Eure kindischen Streitereien sind doch Schnee von gestern.“

_Das ist ja auch nicht das Problem,_ dachte Harry, doch er hatte dieses Thema nicht weiter vertiefen wollen. So sehr er Kingsley mittlerweile auch schätzte und ihn beinahe schon als Freund ansah, so gab es eben Dinge, die man nicht mit dem Zaubereiminister besprach. Nun gut, er hatte sich also nicht freinehmen dürfen. Aber damit war es noch nicht getan. Das Schlimmste kam erst noch: Er sollte Malfoy herumführen! Er, der Held, sollte Draco Malfoy zeigen, was alles _Großartiges_ mit seinem Geld geschaffen worden war! Nur selten in seinem Leben hatte Harry es so sehr gehasst, er selbst zu sein wie in dem Moment, als ihm der Zaubereiminister diese _große Ehre_ zuteilwerden ließ.

„Mister Malfoy hat mich extra gebeten, dass du ihn herumführst. Er meinte, er würde sich nur von dir alles zeigen lassen, wenn ich selbst schon nicht zur Verfügung stünde“, hatte Kingsley gegrinst.

Harrys Herz hatte einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Malfoy wollte sich von ihm herumführen lassen? Warum? Was führte Malfoy im Schilde? Hing das vielleicht mit ihrer Begegnung vor dem Manor vor ein paar Tagen zusammen?

Und nun stand er hier, neben dem Minister, vor sämtlichen Mitarbeitern der Aurorenabteilung, wartete auf den großzügigen Spender und hoffte, dass er einfach bald sterben würde. Vielleicht hatte er in der großen Schlacht damals einen Fluch abbekommen, der ihn genau in diesem Moment tot umfallen ließ? Innerlich drückte er sich selbst die Daumen. Doch klar, wann hatte er, Harry Potter, schon mal Glück?

„Ah, da ist er ja! Draco Malfoy, der großzügige Spender! Herzlich willkommen!“, posaunte in diesem Moment der Minister neben ihm und Harry erstarrte.

Da kam er auf ihn zu. Malfoy persönlich, elegant, arrogant und wunderschön wie eh und je. Würdevoll schritt er durch die Reihen der höflich applaudierenden Auroren und nickte manchen von ihnen huldvoll zu, bis sich sein Blick auf Harry heftete. Für einen kurzen Moment entgleisten dem sonst so beherrschten Draco Malfoy die Gesichtszüge. Doch außer Harry schien niemand etwas bemerkt zu haben. Harry dagegen fing an zu schwitzen. Dieser kurze, unbeherrschte Moment von Malfoy hatte genügt. Er hatte die Wut in seinen Augen gesehen.

Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn vor dem Manor erkannt hatte und jetzt würden sie einige Stunden miteinander verbringen. Der Minister hatte einen Termin, Harry würde alleine mit Malfoy durch das Trainingscenter gehen müssen. Und mit einem Schlag wurde Harry klar, weshalb Malfoy ausgerechnet von _ihm_ rumgeführt werden wollte. Natürlich hing es mit dem Aufeinandertreffen vor Malfoy Manor zusammen. Malfoy wollte sicherlich wissen, warum er dort gewesen war. Seine Gedanken rasten, er brauchte eine gute Ausrede.

Viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack erreichte Malfoy das kleine Podest, auf dem er und der Minister standen und Harrys Verstand stellte seine Arbeit ein. Malfoy war ihm so nah, zu nah. Ohne Harry jedoch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Malfoy auf den Minister zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Nach dem üblichen _‚Vielen Dank für die Einladung‘_ - _‚Oh, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite‘-_ Blabla wandte sich der Minister an Harry. „Mister Potter hat sich bereiterklärt,“ – Malfoy verzog minimal das Gesicht, als würde er sagen wollen ‚ _Als ob‘_ – „Ihnen alles zu zeigen, Mister Malfoy. Sie kennen sich ja bereits aus der Schule...“

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und spuckte ihm ein „Malfoy“ entgegen, woraufhin Malfoy seine Hand ergriff und ein kühles „Potter“ hinterherschickte. Schnell ließ Harry die Hand wieder los. Malfoy zu berühren, war beinahe zu viel für ihn, nachdem er sich die letzten Wochen eigentlich genau danach – oder sogar mehr – gesehnt hatte.

Kingsley lächelte und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Wunderbar. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden einen schönen Tag. Sollten Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, Mister Malfoy, wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an unseren Harry hier. Er kennt die Aurorenabteilung wie kein Zweiter. Er wird Ihnen gerne alle Ihre Fragen zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit beantworten.“

Irrte Harry sich oder hatte der Minister dabei einen kleinen Unterton in der Stimme gehabt? Der strenge Blick, mit dem er Harry bedachte, sprach auf jeden Fall Bände. _Reiß dich zusammen und mach uns keine Schande,_ hatte dieser Blick gesagt.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Als erstes wollte er Malfoy die Büros und die Aufenthaltsräume zeigen. Dort waren zu dieser Zeit fast alle Auroren unterwegs, sodass hier geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Harry wollte so lange wie möglich vermeiden, mit Malfoy allein zu sein. Außerdem vermied er es, Malfoy anzusehen. Stumm liefen sie nebeneinander her und wenn er Malfoy etwas zeigte oder kurz angebunden erklärte, nickte der nur knapp.

Irgendwann konnte Harry es dann doch nicht mehr länger hinauszögern und so schlug er den Weg zum Trainingscenter ein. Um diese Uhrzeit fand kein Training statt, das Center war vollkommen leer. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, die Stille zwischen ihm und Malfoy machte ihn wahnsinnig. Gerade wollte er anfangen, die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten im Trainingscenter aufzuzählen, als sich Malfoy zu ihm drehte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

Sein Blick war düster, die Wut, die Harry schon bei Malfoys Ankunft gesehen hatte, flackerte wieder auf. Harry musste hart schlucken. Vielleicht hatte er – entgegen seiner Vernunft – ein kleines bisschen die Hoffnung gehabt, sie könnten die alten Streitigkeiten wirklich begraben. Vielleicht hatte er die törichte Hoffnung gehegt, Draco Malfoy wolle sich mit ihm aussöhnen, weil er sich ausgerechnet von ihm rumführen lassen wollte. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, hatte er die winzig kleine Hoffnung gehabt, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy am Ende doch noch etwas wie Freunde werden könnten. Doch alle diese Hoffnungen zerbrachen in tausend Splitter, als Harry den Blick in Malfoys Augen sah.

„Potter“, grollte Malfoy leise aber dafür sehr bedrohlich. „Was sollte das? Du warst am Manor. Versuch erst gar nicht, es zu leugnen, ich habe dich erkannt. Was hattest du dort zu suchen?“

Harry musste noch einmal schlucken. „I-ich… ähm… ich…“ Verzweifelt suchte er wieder nach einer Ausrede, einer Erklärung, doch die Nähe zu Malfoy vernebelte seine Gedanken und lähmte sie vollkommen.

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. „Meine Güte, Potter, du bist ja immer noch genauso eloquent wie früher. Kannst du auch in ganzen Sätzen sprechen?“

Harry wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Kopf war einfach leergefegt. Draco Malfoy stand keinen Meter vor ihm und er sah so verdammt gut aus und so verdammt wütend. _Okay, ganz ruhig. Beruhig dich_ , dachte Harry angestrengt. Er holte tief Luft und sah Malfoy mit festem Blick ins Gesicht. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst, Malfoy. Was zur Hölle sollte ich an deinem _Manor_ wollen?“, erwiderte er mit überraschend fester Stimme.

Malfoy kam noch einen Schritt näher auf Harry zu und funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich schwöre dir, Potter, wenn ich dich noch einmal bei mir Zuhause erwische, hexe ich dich auf den Mond.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um. „Ich finde den Ausgang schon alleine, mach dir keine Mühe, Narbengesicht.“ Und weg war er.

Harry starrte ihm hinterher. Er konnte sein Zittern kaum unterdrücken. Die körperliche Nähe zu Malfoy, die eben noch bestanden hatte, machte ihn mindestens genauso fertig wie die offensichtliche Distanz, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Harry atmete mehrmals tief durch, um seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. _Das ist ja prima gelaufen_ , dachte er verbittert und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Büro, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden so zu tun, als würde er arbeiten. Dass er sich nach diesem Erlebnis überhaupt noch würde konzentrieren können, darüber machte er sich jedoch keine Illusionen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh weh, ich habe eine ziemlich anstrengende Woche hinter mir und auch das Wochenende war nicht besonders erholsam :( Ich hoffe, ich stehe die kommende Woche irgendwie durch *hihi*
> 
> Das heutige Kapitel ist etwas kitschig (auch für meinen Geschmack), aber dennoch gefällt es mir so und deswegen bleibt es auch. Ich hoffe, Euch ist es nicht zu heftig ;) und ihr habt weiterhin Spaß an der Geschichte.

 

~~~*~~~

 

_Nicht mal Stille sagt wie tief, wie ein ungeschickter Brief,_

_Was zerbrach, als ich in Deine Augen sah._

 

„Schreib ihm doch einen Brief“, schlug Hermine ihm ein paar Tage später vor. Harry sah sie ungläubig an, dann musste er lachen.

„Ja sicher, Hermine. Das kommt bestimmt gut.“ Harry verdrehte seine Augen und nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier.

Ron war mit der kleinen Rose bei seinen Eltern und Hermine war unter einem Vorwand zu Hause geblieben. Sie hatte gehört, dass Harry die Führung durch das Aurorencenter für Draco Malfoy gemacht hatte und sich ihren Teil dazu gedacht. Bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit hatte sie ihren Mann weggeschickt und war zu Harry gefloht. Sie hatte ihn wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Schlafzimmer gefunden, hatte ihn zu einer Dusche und etwas zu Essen gezwungen. Nun saßen sie in seinem Wohnzimmer, Hermine mit einer Tasse Tee und Harry mit einem Butterbier. Er brauchte einfach etwas Stärkeres.

Dann hatte er Hermine von der Führung erzählt und von Malfoys Drohung. Er hatte ihr erzählt, wie schrecklich er sich gefühlt hatte, als er den harten, kalten Blick aus Malfoys Augen gesehen hatte. Selbst jetzt beim Erzählen spürte er wieder, wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Der Schmerz als seine Hoffnung bei Malfoys Anblick zerbrach, zusammen mit seinem Herz. Diesen Schmerz, obwohl er ja eigentlich nur seine Psyche betraf, hatte er tatsächlich gespürt. Der Schmerz war real gewesen. Harry war davon überzeugt, dass sein Leben jetzt keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Malfoy hasste ihn immer noch und würde ihn wahrscheinlich immer hassen. Wofür lohnte es sich dann noch, zu leben? Das alles hatte er Hermine erzählt.

Und nun kam sie mit diesem Vorschlag daher. Nachdenklich schwenkte sie den Teerest in ihrer Tasse. „Muggeltherapeuten machen es manchmal so. Sie lassen ihre Patienten einen Brief schreiben, der dann aber nie abgeschickt wird. Vielleicht hilft dir das, deine Gefühle zu verarbeiten.“ Sie sah Harry in die Augen. Sie wollte ihm helfen, doch es war schwer, da es sich nicht um irgendeinen Mann handelte, in den sich Harry verliebt hatte, sondern ausgerechnet um Draco Malfoy.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf seine Bierflasche. Bevor er sprach, nahm er nochmal einen tiefen Schluck. „Mag sein. Ich kann es ja mal ausprobieren.“

Besonders überzeugt klang er dabei nicht, fand Hermine. Doch das würde wohl alles sein, was sie von ihm bekommen würde. Harry trug diese Gefühle schon viel zu lange in seinem Herzen. Er musste sich langsam von dieser Liebe verabschieden, wenn er eine Zukunft haben wollte.

Hermine seufzte und stellte die Teetasse auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ab. „Ich muss wieder los, Harry. Ron und Rosie kommen bestimmt bald zurück und ich sollte auf jeden Fall vor ihnen da sein, damit Ron nichts bemerkt.“ Sie stand auf und sah ihren besten Freund noch einmal voller Mitgefühl an.

Auch Harry erhob sich und umarmte Hermine fest. „Probiere das mit dem Brief, okay?“, flüsterte sie bei der Umarmung. Harry nickte nur und wartete, bis sie in den grünen Flammen des Kamins verschwand. Dann ließ er sich wieder auf sein Sofa fallen und dachte nach.

Was konnte es schaden, so einen Brief zu schreiben? Malfoy würde ihn nie lesen, aber er könnte endlich einmal seine ganzen Gefühle loswerden. Vielleicht hatte Hermine ja auch Recht? Wenn Therapeuten mit dieser Methode bei ihren Patienten Erfolge erzielten, warum sollte es dann bei ihm nicht auch funktionieren?

Also erhob er sich, holte sich auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer noch ein Butterbier und nahm sich Feder und Tinte aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. Er öffnete das Bier, nahm einen großen Schluck und überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann fing er an zu schreiben.

 

_Auch dieser Brief bleibt ungeschickt von mir._

_Das schönste Lied schrieb ich nicht auf Papier._

_Ich schrieb es in Dein Gesicht mit den Fingern, siehst du nicht,_

_was mein Mund Dir hinterließ?_

_Schau auf deine Haut und lies._

 

_Draco,_

_so lange schon verzehrt sich mein Herz nach dir. Du, der so unerreichbar fern bist, hast dich in mein Herz geschlichen und ich kann dich nicht mehr vergessen._

 

„Uäh, viel zu kitschig“, stöhnte Harry, zerknüllte das Stück Pergament und warf es in den Papierkorb. Dann nahm er sich das nächste Blatt und schrieb wieder.

 

_Mein Herz,_

_Worte können nicht beschreiben, was ich für dich empfinde. Wenn ich dich ansehe, dann geht die Sonne auf. Deine Augen, dein Lächeln_

 

„Oh mein… das ist ja noch schlimmer.“ Auch dieses Pergament fand sein Ende zerknüllt im Papierkorb. Harry raufte sich die Haare, nahm noch einen Schluck Butterbier und setzte die Feder auf dem nächsten Pergament an.

 

_Draco,_

_ich weiß, dass du mich hasst, doch ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich nicht hasse. Das ist schon lange vorbei. Im Gegenteil. Seit langer Zeit liebe_

 

„Verdammt!“ Harry warf auch dieses Stück Pergament frustriert in den Papierkorb. Er wusste gar nicht, was er von sich selbst erwartete. Was er eigentlich schreiben wollte. Doch das, was er bisher geschrieben hatte, kam nicht annähernd an das heran, was er tief in seinem Herzen fühlte. Außerdem war es definitiv zu kitschig. Als wäre er ein 13-jähriges Mädchen und kein erwachsener Mann.

Er nahm die Bierflasche in seine Hand, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte, sich Draco noch einmal ganz genau vorzustellen, sein Gesicht, seine aufrechte und stolze Haltung, seine Stimme, wenn sie einmal nicht voller Verachtung war, sein Lachen, seine wunderschönen Augen. Dann versuchte er, das Gefühl, das in diesem Moment von ihm Besitz ergriff, festzuhalten. Er ließ sich davon durchfluten. Dann setzte er sich wieder aufrecht hin, nahm erst einen großen Schluck Butterbier und dann die Feder in die Hand, strich das Pergament glatt und begann sofort zu schreiben. Dieses Mal gingen ihm die Worte leicht von der Hand und flossen einfach so durch seine Feder auf das Pergament.

 

_Draco,_

_ich wollte Dir schon immer einmal sagen, was Du für mich bist. Heute finde ich den Mut dazu. Deshalb kannst Du ihn den folgenden Zeilen lesen, was ich in Dir sehe._

_Du bist …_

_… ein Patronus in einer ausweglosen Situation._

_… ein Lächeln in Momenten tiefer Trauer._

_… eine Taube an einem verregneten Tag._

_… eine Blume zwischen dem alles vernichtenden Unkraut._

_… eine Kerze in einer undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit._

_… ein Mond in einer sternenlosen Nacht._

_… ein Regenbogen nach einer langen Trockenzeit._

_… ein warmer Sonnenstrahl nach einem kalten Winter._

_Du bist das Pflaster auf den Wunden meiner Seele._

_Harry_

 

Zufrieden besah sich Harry das Pergament mit seiner unsauberen, etwas krakeligen Handschrift. Doch das war nicht das, was zählte. Okay, kitschig war das irgendwie immer noch, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie richtiger an. Er nickte sich selbst zu und trank den Rest seines Butterbieres in einem Zug leer. Heute würde er bestimmt gut schlafen.

Er rollte das Pergament sorgfältig und vorsichtig zusammen, versiegelte es mit dem Potter-Wappen und legte es in die oberste Schreibtischschublade. Dort würde er es aufbewahren und es niemals jemandem zeigen.

Mit einem Gefühl von tiefer Zufriedenheit ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und sank in die weichen Kissen. Innerhalb von Minuten war er eingeschlafen. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Draco Malfoy und ein friedliches Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

 

_Such, wo meine Zunge war,_

_such mein Lied in deinem Haar._

_Willst Du mein Gefühl verstehen, musst Du Dich in Dir ansehen._

_Schließ die Augen und Du siehst, ich bin in Dir._

 

In seinem Traum erschien ihm Draco. Doch zum ersten Mal waren sie nicht in Hogwarts. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren tanzten sie nicht im Schnee. Dieses Mal lagen sie auf einem Bett und Harry streichelte und liebkoste Dracos Haut mit seinen Fingern. Sein Mund ging auf Wanderschaft und seine Zunge hinterließ eine heiße Spur auf der blassen Haut. Zuerst widmete er sich Dracos Gesicht, dann seinem Ohr, dem Hals, der Schulter und schließlich wieder dem Gesicht. Draco genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten und ließ hin und wieder ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen. Harry blickte Draco in die wunderschönen graublauen Augen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich.“

Draco öffnete die Augen und sein strahlendes Lächeln verschlug Harry die Sprache. „Und ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Draco liebevoll.

~~~*~~~

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich gut. Besser als er sich sonst fühlte, wenn er von Malfoy träumte. _Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat?,_ fragte er sich. _Bestimmt,_ antwortete er sich selbst. Aber warum war der Traum dieses Mal so anders gewesen? Sollte er Hermine fragen?

Harry entschied sich dagegen. Hermine würde ihn wieder nur anfangen, zu analysieren. Nein, das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Er wollte in diesem Traum aufgehen, ihn genießen und dann irgendwann loslassen. Vielleicht war er jetzt endlich dazu bereit.

Er machte sich fertig und flohte ins Ministerium. Auf dem Weg in die Aurorenabteilung traf er tatsächlich auf Hermine. Innerlich verdrehte Harry die Augen. Als hätte das Schicksal es so geplant. Hermine umarmte ihn und betrachtete ihn dann aufmerksam.

„Du siehst gut aus, Harry“, stellte sie fest. „Wieder ein Zauber?“, fragte sie dennoch kritisch.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nur gut geschlafen.“

Hermine schien etwas beruhigt und lächelte. „Hast du den Brief geschrieben?“ Harry nickte. „Hat es geholfen?“

„Ich denke schon.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss ins Büro. Wir sehen uns.“

Hermine schaute ihm lächelnd nach. Vielleicht hatte Harry jetzt doch endlich die Chance, seine unerwiderte Liebe zu Draco Malfoy hinter sich zu lassen und endlich einen Partner zu finden, den er verdient hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben, mein Laptop hat heute das Zeitliche gesegnet. Mein Freund hat den ganzen Tag versucht, ihn wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, doch es war nichts mehr zu machen :(
> 
> Ein Glück sind alle meine Geschichten in einer Cloud gespeichert, deswegen geht es heute auch weiter :)
> 
> Allerdings muss ich dieses Kapitel heute über das Handy hochladen. Ich hoffe, die Formatierungen passen einigermaßen.  
> Sobald ich die Möglichkeit habe, werde ich das nochmal überprüfen. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel :)

_Ich breite meine Arme aus, empfange Dich, komm an mein Herz._  
_Ich heile Dich, lass einfach los und gib mir Deinen ganzen Schmerz._

Die Stunden wurden zu Tagen, die Tage zu Wochen und Harry ging es stetig besser. Er träumte nachts immer noch von Malfoy, doch die Träume änderten sich ständig. Es war nicht mehr so wie früher, immer nur der Traum im Schnee vor Hogwarts. Mittlerweile waren es immer wechselnde Träume. Und zum ersten Mal erlebte Harry wie es war, Malfoy zu küssen. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie tauschten, nicht echt waren und er wusste, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sich Malfoys Küsse tatsächlich anfühlten, doch es war ihm egal. Durch diese Träume blühte er auf und er fühlte sich nicht mehr so gefangen wie damals, als er immer nur diesen einen Traum gehabt hatte.

  
Hermine nahm die Veränderung bei Harry wahr und schien sich aufrichtig für ihn zu freuen. Sie vermutete, dass Harrys Gefühle für Malfoy endlich weniger wurden, dass er endlich bereit war, diese Liebe loszulassen und weiterzuziehen.

  
Harry ließ sie in dem Glauben. Es würde nichts bringen, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und so wurden Wochen zu Monaten und schließlich war ein Jahr vergangen.

  
~~~*~~~

  
Der zehnte Jahrestag der Schlacht um Hogwarts rückte näher. Es war eine große Feier geplant und alle Helden des Kampfes sowie deren Familien und Freunde waren eingeladen. Harry würde ohne Partner hingehen. Zurzeit gab es sowieso niemanden an seiner Seite und außerdem war er immer noch nicht gewillt, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu outen. Er war nach wie vor der Meinung, dass seine sexuelle Orientierung niemanden etwas anging.

  
Daher machte er sich am zweiten Mai alleine fertig und apparierte dann, wie wohl die meisten anderen auch, nach Hogsmeade, um von dort zu Fuß nach Hogwarts zu laufen. Hogwarts erstrahlte in all seinem Glanz, doch für Harry war es seltsam, wieder an diesen Ort zurückzukehren. Zumal er in dieser Nacht wieder den „Tanz im Schnee“-Traum mit Malfoy gehabt hatte. Der Traum hatte ihn heute Morgen etwas aus der Bahn geworfen und er hatte kurz überlegt, nicht nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Doch seine Anwesenheit, die Anwesenheit von Harry Potter, war eigentlich unabdingbar. Also hatte er sich doch aufgerafft und hoffte einfach nur, dass er es nicht bereuen würde, denn sicherlich würde er in Hogwarts wieder auf Malfoy treffen.

  
Er hatte ihn seit der Führung durch das Aurorentrainingscenter nicht mehr gesehen und das war bereits über ein Jahr her. Verrückt, wie die Zeit vergeht, dachte Harry schmunzelnd und suchte sich einen Platz in einer der hinteren Reihen der Stühle, die vor dem Schwarzen See aufgebaut waren.  
Nach und nach füllten sich die Reihen und jeder, der ihn erkannte, wollte ihm die Hand schütteln. So wie auch die Jahre zuvor. Und so wie auch die Jahre zuvor ließ es Harry über sich ergehen, obwohl er es hasste. Hoffentlich würde man bald nicht mehr auf seine Anwesenheit bei solchen Veranstaltungen bestehen.

  
Endlich wurde die Feier von Minerva McGonagall eröffnet. Sie hielt eine kurze und sehr bewegende Ansprache, dankte vor allem Harrys Jahrgang, die sowohl in der Schlacht als auch beim Wiederaufbau eine zentrale Rolle gespielt hatten und wünschte allen, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren würde. Nach ihr folgten noch zahlreiche Reden anderer Würdenträger, doch Harry hörte ihnen nicht zu. Es war wie immer dieses Politikergewäsch, was er sowieso nicht ertragen konnte. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick über die Gäste gleiten. Viele erkannte er wieder, einige hatten sich verändert, nur wenige waren alleine gekommen, so wie er. Zu diesen wenigen schien allerdings auch Malfoy zu zählen. Harry wunderte sich. Wieso war er ohne seine Familie gekommen? Die Malfoys legten doch sonst so viel Wert auf Etikette und öffentliches Ansehen.  
Er wurde in seinen Gedankengängen gestört, als um ihn herum alle aufstanden und sich in die Große Halle begaben. Die Reden waren beendet, es folgte die zwanglose Feier mit Buffet und Musik. Harry ließ sich von dem Strom der Gäste mittreiben und gesellte sich in der Großen Halle zu den Weasleys und Hermine. Die kleine Rose machte große Augen und sog die Eindrücke, die sich ihr boten, gierig in sich auf. Als sie Harry entdeckte, rannte sie quietschend auf ihn zu. „Onkel Harry, siehst du die Decke? Ist das nicht toll? Mummy hat mir erzählt, dass sie immer so aussieht wie der Himmel draußen. Ist das nicht cool?“ Harry lächelte, ja Hogwarts war wirklich cool. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine ersten Tage im Schloss.  
„Harry, ist alles klar?“, fragte ihn Hermine etwas besorgt und auch Molly schaute ihn fragend an. Doch Harry winkte nur ab. „Viele Erinnerungen“, nuschelte er und alle Weasleys nickten traurig.

  
Plötzlich entdeckte Harry einen hellblonden Haarschopf in der Menge. „Entschuldigt mich. Dort vorne ist…“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und beeilte sich, Malfoy zu folgen, der gerade die Große Halle verließ. Ein bisschen fühlte sich Harry an seine Schulzeit erinnert. Wie oft war er Malfoy genauso aus der Großen Halle gefolgt, weil er wissen wollte, was sein Widersacher im Schilde führte? Er musste schmunzeln.

  
Vor dem Schlossportal hatte er Malfoy endlich eingeholt. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Malfoy wirbelte herum. „Potter!“ Ja, das hatte er irgendwie vermisst, auch wenn Malfoy seinen Namen wie immer mit ziemlicher Verachtung ausspuckte. Ein kleines bisschen war Harry auch stolz auf sich, dass er dieses Mal nicht sofort zusammenzuckte. Vielleicht konnte er wirklich endlich loslassen?

  
„Hallo Malfoy. Ich habe gesehen, dass du schon gehen willst. Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Was geht es dich an, Narbengesicht?“ Trotz der Beleidigung prustete Harry los, er konnte nicht anders, es war zu komisch. Malfoys Augenbrauen wanderten fast bis zu seinem Haaransatz. „Was ist so lustig, Potter?“

  
Harry konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen. „Es… Es ist… Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass…“ japste er. Dann holte er tief Luft und fing von vorne an. „Wie oft waren wir während unserer Schulzeit in genau dieser Situation und haben genau diese Unterhaltung geführt? Es ist fast wie früher. Als wären wir nie weg gewesen, findest du nicht?“ Er grinste Malfoy an und langsam bildete sich auch auf dessen Gesicht der Hauch eines Lächelns.

  
„Mag sein, Potter. Aber ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass ich dir nie eine adäquate Antwort auf deine dümmlichen Fragen gegeben habe.“

  
„Dann wäre das doch jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, aus alten Gewohnheiten auszubrechen“, entgegnete Harry mit einem Zwinkern.

  
Malfoy sah ihn noch einen Augenblick skeptisch an, doch dann schien sein Widerstand zu bröckeln. „Nein, es ist nichts in Ordnung, Potter. Es hat eben nicht jeder das Glück, der strahlende Held zu sein“, antwortete er leise und ein bisschen bitter.  
Harry stockte der Atem. Was war da los? Seine Neugier war geweckt und sein Helfersyndrom sprang erst Recht auf Malfoys Aussage an. „Was meinst du? Was ist los?“, fragte er deshalb genauso leise und legte wieder eine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter. „Hat es etwas mit deiner Familie zu tun? Weil sie heute nicht hier sind?“

  
Malfoy blickte ihn aus seinen wundervollen blauen Augen an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht jede Beziehung verläuft problemlos. Vor allem nicht arrangierte Ehen.“ Harry schluckte, aber er traute sich nicht, Draco zu unterbrechen, wenn der tatsächlich bereit war, sich Harry zu öffnen. „Aber was beklage ich mich. Astoria ist eine wundervolle Frau und Liebe wird sowieso überschätzt.“ Malfoy richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf, doch der bittere Zug um seinen Mund blieb.

  
Harry atmete tief durch und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um die folgenden Sätze laut auszusprechen. „Du musst dieses Leben nicht leben, weißt du? Wenn du es nur wolltest, würdest du sicherlich jemanden finden, der dich wirklich liebt. Vielleicht ist dieser Jemand auch gar nicht so weit weg, wie du vielleicht denkst.“

  
Malfoy lachte kurz auf. „Achja? Und dieser Jemand bist dann du, oder was?“ Harry erstarrte. Hatte er sich verraten? Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück. „Wach auf, Potter. Für uns Normalsterbliche ist das Leben nicht so einfach, wie für den Helden der Zaubererwelt.“ Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Malfoy um und ging zielstrebig auf das eiserne Tor zu, das bis heute die Appariergrenze von Hogwarts bildete. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry und einem leisen Plop verschwand er.


	8. Chapter 8

_Renn einfach weg, lauf vor mir fort, lebe Dein Leben ohne mich._   
_Wo immer Du auch hingehst, wartet meine Liebe schon auf Dich._

Harry war noch eine Weile draußen stehen geblieben und hatte seine Gedanken sortiert, dann war er wieder in die Große Halle zurückgekehrt. Was Draco Malfoy ihm anvertraut hatte, verschloss er tief in seinem Herzen. Es ging niemanden etwas an, auch nicht seine besten Freunde.

  
Als er Malfoy das nächste Mal begegnete, zufällig im Ministerium, konnte er jedoch nicht anders und hielt er ihn wieder auf. „Malfoy, warte. Wie geht es dir? Ist zwischen dir und Astoria wieder alles klar?“

  
Malfoy sah ihn mit seiner für ihn so typischen hochgezogenen Augenbraue abfällig an. „Was hast du denn ständig mit meiner Ehe, Potter? Warum interessiert dich das so?“

  
„Ähm, ich… Ich weiß auch ni… Es interessiert mich einfach, wie es dir geht“, stotterte Harry. Malfoys ablehnende Haltung machte ihn immer noch fertig und vernebelte sein Hirn, auch wenn er in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr dieses nervöse Wrack war wie noch vor einem Jahr.

  
Malfoys Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stückchen höher. „Weißt du, Potter, ich frage mich seit der Jubiläumsfeier in Hogwarts, was deine Andeutungen zu bedeuten hatten und langsam glaube ich, du stehst auf mich.“

  
Harry verschluckte sich und musste husten. „Was?“, stieß er keuchend hervor, als sich sein Husten wieder beruhigt hatte. „Was? Ich soll auf dich…? Wie… wie kommst du denn auf so eine absurde Idee. Pfft, ich soll auf dich… Wie bescheuert.“ Nervös lachte er und sah Draco vorsichtig in die Augen. Harry hatte sichtlich Angst, sich zu verraten. Doch genau das schien Malfoy in seiner Vermutung zu bestätigen.

  
„Ach nein. Der große Held ist also schwul und steht auf mich, Draco Malfoy? Interessant“, entgegnete Malfoy in seiner typischen arroganten Tonlage. Er war ein paar Schritte auf Harry zugekommen, der mittlerweile zu schwitzen und zittern anfing. „Was ist los, Potter? Mache ich dich nervös? Was würdest du jetzt gerne tun? Mich berühren? Mich küssen? Oder… mich sogar flachlegen?“ Draco lachte leise. „Na los, trau dich, du Held. Ich würde zu gerne sehen, wie du versuchst, Draco Malfoy aufzureißen.“ Malfoy hatte sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet und schaute Harry mit seinem ihm ureigenen Malfoy-Grinsen abschätzig an.

  
Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht und senkte den Blick. Warum nur konnte Malfoy in ihm lesen, wie in einem Buch?

  
„Süß, wirklich“, spottete Malfoy. „Aber jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, als mich mit einem liebeskranken Gryffindor abzugeben. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass das hier wirklich amüsant war.“ Malfoy schob sich an Harry vorbei und streifte dabei mit ziemlicher Sicherheit absichtlich mit seiner Hand Harrys Bein. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, diese Berührung, so unscheinbar sie auch gewesen war, löste etwas in ihm aus. Ob es Mut war oder eher eine Art Todessehnsucht, wusste er nicht. Aber er drehte sich um und hetzte Malfoy nach, packte ihn am Arm und stieß sein überraschtes Opfer in den nächsten Raum. Ein Glück war dieser leer, doch Harry verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, sondern presste Malfoy gegen die Wand.

  
Er packte Malfoys Handgelenke und hielt sie über seinem Kopf fest. Malfoy wehrte sich, doch der eiserne Griff um seine Handgelenke verhinderte jeden Fluchtversuch. Harry presste seinen gesamten Körper gegen sein Opfer, um ihn zusätzlich zu fixieren, und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Verdammt! Draco sah so unglaublich heiß aus und sein Körper fühlte sich so gut an. Das hier war besser als jeder Traum. Harry spürte, wie sein Körper auf die Nähe reagierte, und Malfoy riss erschrocken seine Augen auf.

  
„Potter, lass mich los. Verdammt! Wenn du versuchst, mich zu vergewaltigen, dann zeige ich dich an. Ich schwöre dir, ich mache dich fertig, dass du nie wieder einen Fuß auf die Straße setzen kannst“, fauchte Draco. Harry sah, wie sich Angst in seinen Augen ausbreitete.

  
Okay, das wollte er eigentlich nicht. Malfoys Worte und die Berührung an seinem Bein hatten ihn einfach nur herausgefordert und einen Schalter in ihm umgelegt. Er hatte Malfoy nur zeigen wollen, dass er kein liebeskranker Vollidiot war. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas, damit Malfoy seine Erektion nicht mehr so direkt zu spüren bekam, und hielt Malfoys Handgelenke nur noch mit einer Hand fest. Mit seiner freien Hand streichelte er nun zärtlich über Dracos Wange.

  
„Tut mir leid, Draco“, flüsterte er. „Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Es ist nur so, dass du Recht hattest. Du machst mich verrückt und ich habe wirklich Gefühle für dich. Aber ich würde nie so weit gehen und dich flachlegen, vor allem nicht gegen deinen Willen. Du solltest mich besser kennen.“ Harry hielt kurz inne und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über Dracos Lippen. Woher er den Mut nahm, das alles zu sagen und zu tun, wusste er nicht. Aber er wollte es ausnutzen. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Außerdem bemerkte er, wie Draco sich entspannte und sogar seinen Kopf zurücklehnte. Fast schien es, als würde er Harrys Zärtlichkeiten genießen.

  
Harry kam Dracos Gesicht noch ein Stück näher und lehnte sich dann an ihm vorbei. „Ich weiß, dass du meine Gefühle niemals erwidern wirst. Damit muss ich leben“, wisperte er an Dracos Ohr. „Doch ich will nur einmal wissen, wie es sich anfühlt.“ Seine Lippen streiften die empfindliche Haut an Dracos Hals und Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er bildete sich ein, dass Draco gerade geseufzt hatte.

  
Er ließ seine Lippen weiter hauchzart über Dracos Haut gleiten und gelangte schließlich an seinem Mund an. Dort zögerte Harry einen Moment. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Doch dann schaltete er sein Denken ab und handelte nur noch.

  
Der Moment, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war wie ein Feuerwerk. Die verschiedensten Emotionen explodierten in Harry und er verlor sich ganz in dem berauschenden Gefühl von Dracos Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Und in dem Bewusstsein, dass Draco den Kuss erwiderte, ließ er sich fallen und gab sich ganz hin.

  
Diesen Kuss würde er nie wieder vergessen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Und wir tanzten im Schnee vergangenes Jahr._   
_Der Mond schien so sanft in Deinem Haar._

„Du hast WAS?“ Hermine sah Harry erschrocken an.

Harryzuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Malfoy geküsst?“, wiederholte er kleinlaut.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwie wird es nicht besser, auch wenn du es noch so oft wiederholst. Ich kann es irgendwie nicht glauben. Und was ist dann passiert?“

Harry atmete tief durch, bevor er weitererzählen konnte. „Es war wundervoll. Besser als ich es mir je in meinen Träumen ausmalen konnte. Er hat mich sogar zurückgeküsst und dann–“

„Er hat WAS?“, unterbrach ihn Hermine. Harry zuckte zusammen. „Hermine, wie soll ich es dir erzählen, wenn du mich ständig unterbrichst?“

„Entschuldige, aber das klingt so überhaupt nicht nach dir und auch so überhaupt nicht nach Malfoy.“ Hermine schüttelte ungläubig und auch schockiert den Kopf. „Okay, wie ging es weiter?“

„Ähm, wir haben uns also geküsst. Und dann habe ich ihn losgelassen, habe mich umgedreht und den Raum verlassen.“ Hermine verschluckte sich an dem Tee, den sie gerade trinken wollte.

„Du bist einfach gegangen? Einfach so?“, fragte sie zwischen dem Hustenreiz hindurch.

„Naja“, antwortete Harry gedehnt und klopfte Hermine unbeholfen den Rücken. „Ich habe nach diesem unglaublichen Kuss noch einen Moment gebraucht, um mich von ihm trennen zu können. Er stand da, stand einfach nur da, ohne sich zu wehren. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, seine Wangen waren gerötet, er sah wunderschön aus. Schöner als in meinen Träumen, denn das war echt.“ Harry sah Hermines schockiertes Gesicht und er stoppte seine verträumte Erzählung. Sehr viel leiser und vorsichtiger fuhr er fort. „Ich habe ihm möglicherweise gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe.“

Hermine schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und starrte Harry an, als hätte er ihr gerade erzählt, dass er Krebs habe und morgen sterben müsse. Doch jetzt war es raus, endlich hatte Harry es erzählt. „Woher hast du den Mut dazu genommen?“, fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Nach all der Zeit, in der du dich davor gedrückt hast, darüber nachzudenken oder etwas zu unternehmen. Und jetzt? So plötzlich?“

„Ich weiß es auch nicht“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend. „Er hat mich provoziert, herausgefordert.“

„Und dann konntest du das nicht einfach schlucken und weggehen? Also hast du genauso reagiert wie früher in der Schule? Du bist auf seine Sticheleien angesprungen?“

Schuldbewusst senkte Harry den Kopf. „Ja, ich schätze schon?“

Hermine atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Okay, erzähl weiter.“

„Eigentlich gibt es jetzt nicht mehr viel zu erzählen. Ich habe ihn dort stehen lassen. Das war’s.“ Betreten senkte Harry den Kopf. „Vermutlich wird er mich jetzt noch mehr hassen als ohnehin schon. Das war meine letzte und einzige Chance. Ich habe sie ergriffen. Ich habe mehr bekommen, als ich mir je erträumt habe. Damit muss ich mich zufrieden geben, schätze ich.“

„Oh Harry.“ Hermine stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab, rückte auf dem Sofa näher an ihn heran und nahm ihn in den Arm. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken, während Harry wieder einmal leise vor sich hin schluchzte. Hermine wusste, dass das alles raus musste. Dann würde es Harry hoffentlich endlich besser gehen. So sehr hatte sie gehofft, nachdem Harry den Brief geschrieben hatte, dass er jetzt darüber hinwegkommen könnte. Doch scheinbar hatte sie sich getäuscht. Langsam und zärtlich strich sie über Harrys Haare. Vielleicht brauchte ihr bester Freund aber einfach immer noch ein bisschen Zeit.

_Wenn Du mich nicht siehst, bin ich_   
_einfach nicht mehr wesentlich,_   
_löse mich auf wie Schnee - vom vergangenen Jahr._

Es war ein lauer Sommertag und Harry, Ron und Hermine flanierten zusammen mit Rose und dem kleinen Hugo durch die Winkelgasse. Sie hatten bereits ihre Einkäufe erledigt und waren nun auf dem Weg zu Fortescues Eisladen, um sich eine kleine Erfrischung zu gönnen. Der zweijährige Hugo und seine große Schwester Rose konnten es kaum erwarten und waren bereits vorausgerannt, während die Erwachsenen noch langsam die Zaubererstraße entlang schlenderten.

Plötzlich blieb Harry unvermittelt stehen und starrte auf einen Punkt ein paar Meter entfernt. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah Malfoy mit seiner Frau Astoria und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Scorpius aus Gringotts herauskommen. Schnell schaute sie zurück zu Harry, doch der schien nichts mehr um sich herum wahrzunehmen, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein Malfoy.

„Was zum…?“, begann Ron, doch Hermine bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln, einfach still zu sein. Ängstlich beobachtete sie Harry. Seit diesem Kuss vor beinahe zwei Jahren hatte Harry kein Wort mehr über Malfoy verloren. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Wunden endlich verheilten, doch wenn sie Harry nun so sah, kam sie ins Zweifeln.

Schließlich schien auch Malfoy ihre kleine Gruppe entdeckt zu haben. Er war stehen geblieben und starrte für einen kurzen Augenblick einfach nur zurück. Dann schien er sich jedoch zu fangen, schlang seinen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Frau, zog sie mit einem Ruck an sich und strich ihr mit seiner anderen Hand zärtlich über die Wange.

Harrys Atmung beschleunigte sich und Hermine spannte sich an. Sie wusste nicht, in welche Richtung sich das hier entwickeln würde.

Astoria kicherte wie ein kleines Schulmädchen als sich Malfoy zu ihr beugte, ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und ihr dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Harry begann zu zittern. Ron sah seinen besten Freund überrascht an. „Harry? Was ist los, Alter?“ Doch Hermine flüsterte Ron zu, er solle Harry in Ruhe lassen. „Was läuft hier, Hermine?“, fragte Ron zögernd. Diese Situation gefiel ihm ganz offensichtlich überhaupt nicht.

In diesem Moment setzten sich die Malfoys wieder in Bewegung, sie steuerten direkt auf Harry zu. Als sie bei ihnen angekommen waren, hob Draco seinen Kopf und schritt, ohne Harry auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, an ihm vorbei, so als würde Harry nicht einmal existieren.

Hermine reagierte geistesgegenwärtig. „Ron, warum gehst du nicht schon zu Rose und Hugo und kaufst euch schon mal ein Eis? Ich glaube, Harry geht es gerade nicht gut, ich bringe ihn nach Hause.“

Unter dem strengen Blick von Hermine traute Ron sich nicht, zu widersprechen. Also drückte er seiner Frau einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, klopfte Harry einmal kurz auf die Schulter und gesellte sich zu seinen Kindern, die bereits vor dem Schaufenster die Eissorten durchgingen und sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden konnten.

Hermine berührte Harry sanft an seinem Arm, doch er reagierte nicht auf die Berührung und so nahm sie ihn einfach mit und apparierte mit ihm in sein eigenes Wohnzimmer. Dort brachte sie ihn zum Sofa und half ihm, sich zu setzen.

„Harry? Hörst du mich?“, fragte sie ihn leise, nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und behutsam eine Hand auf seinem Arm liegen ließ.

Harry zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Harry?“ Diesmal etwas lauter, doch wieder nichts. Hermine drehte Harrys Kopf zu sich und schaute ihm in die Augen. Was sie dort sah, machte ihr Angst. Harrys Augen waren leer, vollkommen leer. In all den Jahren waren sie so voller Emotionen gewesen, Traurigkeit, Wut, Enttäuschung, Angst, Frustration, Entschlossenheit, Freude, Liebe – doch jetzt war da nichts mehr.

„Harry?“ Man konnte deutlich ihre Angst heraushören. „Harry, bitte rede mit mir. Bitte, zeig mir, dass du mich hörst“, flüsterte sie verzweifelt, doch Harry blieb einfach nur sitzen. Seine ausdruckslosen Augen starrten ins Leere.

Hermine begann zu weinen. Sie weinte um ihren besten Freund, der alles verloren hatte. Nicht nur die Menschen, die er liebte und die ihm wichtig gewesen waren. Jetzt hatte er offensichtlich auch die Kraft und den Willen verloren, sein Leben weiterzuleben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, bereits das vorletzte Kapitel.
> 
> Das Lied ist, wie ihr sicherlich auch gemerkt habt, an dieser Stelle vorbei, doch ich wollte und konnte die Geschichte nicht so enden lassen.
> 
> Deswegen dürft ihr euch noch auf ein weiteres, abschließendes Kapitel nächsten Sonntag freuen :)
> 
> Und ich freue mich über Kommentare und Kudos ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, wir sind schon beim letzten Kapitel dieser Geschichte angekommen :(
> 
> Ich möchte die Chance nutzen und mich bei euch allen bedanken. Vor allem bei Aidenn_Queen für ihr Kudo und die Kommentare. Danke :)
> 
> Leider ist mein Vorrat an fertigen Geschichten damit aufgebraucht. Aber ein paar Oneshots habe ich noch. Die werden allerdings nicht mehr ganz so regelmäßig gepostet werden. Aber vielleicht schaut ihr ja immer mal wieder vorbei ;)
> 
> Nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel und hoffe, ihr lasst mir noch einen Abschlusskommentar da ;)

 

~~~*~~~

Sie hatten Harry ein paar Tage später ins St. Mungos gebracht, als ihnen klar geworden war, dass sich sein Zustand nicht verbesserte.

  
Harry sprach nicht mehr, aß nicht und reagierte auch sonst auf nichts mehr um ihn herum. Aus Angst, er könnte verhungern oder verdursten, hatte Hermine schließlich diese Entscheidung getroffen. Man hatte ihn auf die Janus Thickey-Station gebracht, auf der eigentlich Opfer von Fluchschäden lagen. Natürlich war Harry kein Opfer von Fluchschäden, doch er benötigte offensichtlich die besten Geistheiler und die waren nun mal auf dieser Station.

  
Doch bisher hatte keiner der Heiler einen Erfolg erzielen können, obwohl sie sich natürlich nach besten Kräften um den Helden der Zaubererwelt kümmerten.

Selbst Spezialisten aus dem Ausland waren schon bemüht worden, doch keiner konnte Harry Potter aus seiner Lethargie befreien.

  
Hermine hatte die Geistheiler über sein Verhältnis zu Draco Malfoy informiert, da sie davon ausging, dass dies der Auslöser für Harrys Zustand war. Doch man hatte sie lediglich belächelt und ihr gesagt, dass Harry Potter sicherlich emotional nicht so schwach war, um sich durch so eine Lappalie aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen.

  
Nun saß Hermine traurig in Harrys Haus. Sie hatte begonnen, sämtliche Schränke durchzugehen, damit das Haus irgendwann ausgeräumt und verkauft werden könnte. Man hatte ihr vor zwei Tagen gesagt, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für Harry gab. Er würde den Rest seines Lebens in diesem Zustand bleiben.

  
Ärgerlich wischte sie die Tränen weg. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Als sie die oberste Schublade von Harrys Schreibtisch öffnete, fiel ihr ein versiegeltes Pergament ins Auge. Es war mit Harrys Siegel verschlossen. Hermine stutzte.

Warum hatte Harry ein Pergament mit seinem eigenen Siegel in der Schreibtischschublade? Sollte sie es wagen, das Siegel zu öffnen?

  
Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Harry würde es ihr wohl nicht verübeln, er würde es ja auch nie erfahren. Hermine griff nach dem Pergament, brach das Siegel und begann zu lesen.

  
Mit jedem Wort, das sie dort las, wurde sie wütender. Als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Mit dem Pergament in der Hand apparierte sie.

  
~~~*~~~

  
Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf Malfoy Manor, als er das Klopfen an der Haustür vernahm. Er wunderte sich. Er hatte keinen Termin und soweit er wusste, hatte auch seine Frau keine Verabredung. Er lauschte der Hauselfe, die die Tür öffnete und den Gast in den großen Salon führte. Mit einem leisen Plop tauchte Minky neben ihm auf. „Master Malfoy, Sir. Mrs. Granger-Weasley für Sie im großen Salon.“ Und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und einem ebenso leisen Plop wie zuvor verschwand die Hauselfe wieder.

  
Nun wunderte Draco sich noch mehr. Was wollte Granger von ihm? Er erhob sich, strich seine Kleidung glatt und zog seine Zaubererrobe über. Betont lässig betrat er den großen Salon und ging auf Granger zu.

  
„Granger“, sagte er emotionslos und distanziert. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?“ Fasziniert aber auch etwas verwirrt nahm er wahr, dass es in Granger brodelte. Vorsichtig blieb er stehen, er wusste, wozu Granger in der Lage war. Er widerstand dem Reflex, sich an seine Wange zu fassen.

  
Seine Vorsicht schien angebracht zu sein. Plötzlich sprang Granger auf und schrie ihn förmlich an. „Du wagst es? Hier so zu stehen und zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung? Du arroganter, mieser–“

  
„Nana, wir wollen doch unsere gute Erziehung nicht vergessen, nicht wahr?“ Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände und lächelte gewinnend, in der Hoffnung sie zu beruhigen. Doch das schien bei Granger nicht zu wirken. „Warum setzen wir uns nicht und du erzählst mir in Ruhe, was dich so sehr aufwühlt?“ Er deutete galant auf die bequemen Sessel. „Minky?“ Die kleine Hauselfe erschien. „Bring uns doch bitte Tee und Gebäck.“

„Selbstverständlich, Master Malfoy, Sir.“

  
Granger ließ sich auf einen der angebotenen Sessel fallen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Nachdem Minky Tee und Gebäck vor ihnen abgestellt hatte und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung wieder verschwunden war, hob Granger den Blick und sah Draco direkt an. „Liest du den _Tagespropheten_ , Malfoy?“, fragte sie und klang dabei schon wesentlich gefasster als zuvor.

  
„Ja, das tue ich, Granger. Warum fragst du?“ Jetzt war er wirklich neugierig, denn er hatte eine Ahnung, worauf seine Besucherin hinaus wollte.

  
„Harry liegt im Krankenhaus, das hast du doch sicherlich gelesen.“ Draco nickte.

„Nun, wie sage ich es am besten?“ Kurz schien Granger nach Worten zu ringen, doch dann fuhr sie selbstbewusst fort. „Er ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, er muss künstlich ernährt werden und wurde in einen magischen Schlaf versetzt, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten.“

  
Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Das hatte nicht im _Tagespropheten_ gestanden. Doch Granger gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen. „Du weißt, dass Harry Gefühle für dich hatte?“ Draco nickte. Jetzt wurde das Gespräch doch irgendwie unangenehm. Was wusste Granger über seine Begegnungen mit Potter? Vor allem über diese eine im Ministerium, die ihn seither nicht mehr losgelassen hatte? Unbewusst spannte sich sein Körper an.

  
„Erinnerst du dich zufällig an eure letzte Begegnung in der Winkelgasse letzten Sommer?“

  
Okay, jetzt ging das Gespräch eindeutig in eine seltsame Richtung. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was Granger von ihm wollte. „Rede doch nicht um den heißen Brei herum, Granger. Worauf willst du hinaus?“

  
Granger schien sich innerlich zu wappnen, scheinbar fiel ihr dieses Gespräch auch nicht so leicht. „Du hast Harry an diesem Tag ignoriert und ihm eine heile Beziehung mit deiner Frau vorgespielt.“

  
„Und?“, fragte Draco jetzt doch auch leicht genervt.

  
„Das hat Harry das Herz gebrochen“, antwortete Granger leise.

  
Das war zu viel für Draco. Natürlich wusste er, dass Potter Gefühle für ihn gehabt hatte. Doch dass sie so stark gewesen waren, bezweifelte er doch sehr. Um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn diese Information beschäftigte, lachte er lauthals los. „Ja sicher, Granger. Vielen Dank für diese kleine Erheiterung, aber ich habe zu arbeiten. Minky wird dich zur Tür begleiten.“ Draco erhob sich und wollte schon gehen, als Granger ebenfalls aufsprang und ihm ein Stück Pergament vor die Brust drückte.

  
„Lies“, schnaubte sie, drehte sich um und verließ den Salon.

  
Draco stand völlig perplex da und starrte auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. Was sollte das denn? Das Pergament war schon mal geöffnet worden. Das zerbrochene Siegel war ihm allerdings unbekannt. Draco ließ sich wieder zurück auf seinen Sessel gleiten und entrollte das Pergament neugierig.

  
~~~*~~~

  
Zärtlich strich Hermine ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Harrys Stirn und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die immer wieder in ihr hochsteigen wollten. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, ihren besten Freund in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über Harrys eingefallene Wangen. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht war fahl, beinahe schon gräulich und spannte sich eng über die Knochen. Das ließ sein Gesicht wie einen Totenschädel wirken.

  
Hermine schluckte trocken. Sie war bei allen Untersuchungen dabei gewesen und wusste, dass nicht nur Harrys Gesicht so aussah, auch der Rest seines Körpers glich mehr einem Skelett als dem ihres besten Freundes. Harrys Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Die Zauber, die über ihn gesprochen worden waren, hielten ihn am Leben, versorgten ihn mit Sauerstoff und lebensnotwendigen Nährstoffen, doch sein Körper wurde von Tag zu Tag schwächer.

  
„Ich war gestern bei Draco“, flüsterte Hermine und streichelte über Harrys knochige Hand, die auf der Bettdecke lag. „Ich habe ihm deinen Brief gegeben. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich ihn auch selbst gelesen habe. Was du geschrieben hast, war wunderschön. Ich weiß nicht, ob er den Brief liest. Aber ich wollte, dass er weiß, wieviel er dir bedeutet hat. Oh Harry, ich–“ In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine stockte.

  
Im Türrahmen stand Draco Malfoy. Hermine stand auf und sah ihn einfach nur an. Malfoy schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Ich…“ Er stockte, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel. Hermine beobachtete Malfoy ganz genau und stellte erstaunt fest, dass ihn Harrys Anblick nicht kalt ließ. Sie trat zur Seite, um Malfoy den Platz an Harrys Bett anzubieten.

  
Zögerlich trat Malfoy näher. „Ich habe den Brief gelesen“, war das einzige, was er sagte, bevor er sich auf dem Stuhl an Harrys Bett niederließ und dem Held ins Gesicht blickte.

  
„Er hat ihn geschrieben, nachdem er dir das Trainingscenter im Ministerium gezeigt hat.“ Malfoy nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er Hermine gehört hatte, doch er wandte seinen Blick nicht von Harry ab. Hermine fuhr leise fort. „Du solltest diesen Brief eigentlich nie lesen. Doch die äußeren Umstände haben sich geändert und ich wollte, dass du weißt, was du ihm bedeutet hast.“

  
Jetzt hob Malfoy den Blick und Hermine erschrak, als sie die Tränen in seinen Augen sah. „Danke, Hermine“, flüsterte er. „Ich hätte nie den Mut gehabt, herzukommen, wenn du mir nicht den Brief gegeben hättest.“

  
„Er ist dir wichtig, oder?“, fragte Hermine leise, als ihr klar wurde, weshalb Malfoy weinte.

  
Draco nickte stumm. „Wird er wieder gesund?“, fragte er zögerlich. Als Hermine traurig den Kopf schüttelte, nickte er nochmal. „Gibst du mir einen Moment?“  
Hermine unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und verließ leise das Krankenzimmer. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was hier gerade passierte.

  
Draco beugte sich über Harry und strich ihm, wie Hermine zuvor, sanft über die Wange. „Hey, mein Held“, flüsterte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das alles einmal laut aussprechen würde, aber Hermine hat Recht. Die Umstände haben sich geändert. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als ich deine Worte gelesen habe. Der große Harry Potter hat sich in mich verliebt? So richtig verliebt?“ Draco lachte kurz freudlos auf.

  
„Ich dachte immer, dass ich für dich nicht mehr als ein Spiel sein würde. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du es ernst meinen könntest. Ich war so dumm. Und jetzt liegst du hier und ich habe meine Chance vertan. Schlimmer noch, ich habe es zu verantworten, dass du hier liegst und wahrscheinlich stirbst. Wenn ich könnte, ich würde die Zeit zurückdrehen.“ Die ersten Tränen tropften von seiner Wange auf Harrys Brustkorb.

  
Mit zitternder Stimme fuhr er fort. „Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns in einem anderen Leben wieder und ich kann wieder gutmachen, was ich in diesem Leben verbockt habe.“ Draco beugte sich ganz zu Harry hinab und küsste ihn sanft. Harrys Lippen waren spröde, doch Draco beachtete es nicht. Er legte seine ganzen Gefühle, die er über all die Jahre in sich versteckt hatte, in den Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, Harry James Potter“, flüsterte er, als er den Kuss löste.

  
Draco erhob sich langsam und warf einen letzten Blick auf Harry. Plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder hatten Harrys Augenlider tatsächlich gerade geflattert? Er setzte sich wieder und nahm Harrys Hand in seine. „Harry?“, hauchte er. Und tatsächlich öffnete Harry die Augen und sah Draco direkt an.

  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, krächzte er mit rauer Stimme.

 

_Ende_


End file.
